


#blessed

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: For the prompt 'early sunset'.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	#blessed

Tony was crabby. He stared out the massive window at the darkening sky and let out a disgruntled murmur. 

"What?" Bruce was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Look at it. It's only 6 o'clock and it's almost pitch black outside.

Tony absolutely hated having to set the clocks back an hour each November. "Oh, we got an extra hour of sleep last night. Well la-de-da! I don't need an extra hour. Who needs that much sleep?"

"Mmm-hmm," Bruce reflexively acknowledged. It's not that he wasn't listening to him. Bruce just knows when it's best to let Tony talk himself out.

"Why can't they just pick a time and leave it alone? If it was yesterday it would be 7 o'clock right now and this would be at least a little more palatable. But, no. We didn't even get to ease into it. No warning. Boom, it's nighttime!"

"The seasons are changing, Tony. Shorter days are part of the deal."

"I'd like to renegotiate."

Bruce chuckled. He abandoned his tasks for the moment and joined Tony at the window, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and setting his chin on a shoulder. They made eye contact via their reflection on the glass. "Try looking at it in a different way. You may be losing some sunshine for a while, but you're gaining time to do things that are fun to do in the dark." He waggled his eyebrows in a way that Tony takes full credit for.

Tony's glower restyled itself into a loving smile. "While I'm still annoyed at being plunged into darkness in the middle of the afternoon, I am heartened by your ability to make lemonade out of lemons."

"Hashtag silver lining!" Bruce winked at Tony before returning to the kitchen.

Tony's face contorted. "You did not just sat that."

"On the contrary," Bruce sassed, "I do remember those words coming out of my mouth." 

Tony began to rummage around the living room. "Where's your phone," he asked.

"It's over here on the counter, why?"

"I'm deleting your social media accounts. They're obviously a bad influence on you."

Bruce lunged for his phone. "No, no! Not necessary! Won't happen again!" 

Tony gave him a playfully stern look, and let his boyfriend off the hook.

As Bruce tucked his phone into his pocket he was very thankful that he hadn't used the hand gesture as well.


End file.
